Monitoring, tracking, and maintaining data consistency of database data structures is of vital importance to software programs, operating systems, and computer platforms, including database systems and enterprise level operating architectures. As systems, applications, and platforms increase in complexity, the amount of data processed by the systems increases in breadth and complexity, and business operations become more reliant on such systems to sustain and grow, the importance of maintaining data consistency across multiple persistencies of a given data structure also increases. Additionally, the efficiency of the methods and mechanisms used to monitor, track, and maintain data consistency of data becomes a greater concern as the systems increase in size and complexity.
In some instances, a large amount of data may need to be replicated for use by a system, service, application, or computing task. In a first instance, all of the data that may potentially be accessed, modified, or otherwise processed by the system, service, application, or computing task may be replicated to a second persistence from a first persistence so that the particular system, service, application, or computing task may have access to the data. Thereafter, it may be sufficient to provide the particular system, service, application, or computing task with changes or updates of the data (e.g., modifications, insertions, and deletions). While the “initial loading” of the data for use by a system, service, application, or computing task may itself be a tremendous undertaking given the complexity and amount of data that is to be replicated, the task of the initial load may be further complicated by the dynamic changing of the data during the initial load process. While the initial load is in process, any number of systems, services, applications, computing tasks, and users may update or otherwise change a persistence of the data. There then remains a need to synchronize the data of the initial load with the updates that occurred during the initial load.
Accordingly, an efficient mechanism for achieving data consistency after an initial load of data, including changes and updates of the data that occur in parallel with the initial load is addressed by some embodiments herein.